You Play With Fire You Will Get Burned
by rocketshippergirl
Summary: Ember Thorn. She was the most feared throughout the school. She was more powerful than Voldemort. She was a Slytherin Prefect and Head Girl. No one dared mess with her unless they hated being alive. This is the girl that Draco Malfoy fell in love with. The catch? She hates his guts with a passion, and won't fail to put him in his place.
1. The Fire Queen

_He always loved her. From the moment he saw her for the first time at platform nine and three quarters when it was their first year, to 7th year of Hogwarts. He saw her in all his classes, in the Slytherin Common Room, hanging with her friends, when he went home for breaks, she was there with her family, visiting. Her name was Ember Thorn and she lit his heart on fire, melting the ice that surrounded it. He knew he had one last chance to tell her how he felt, even if she didn't feel the same. It was the last year of Hogwarts and-_

"MALFOY!" Ember shouted, interrupting the boy's thoughts. "What is it Thorn?" he snapped with annoyance. "GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE! RIGHT NOW!" she yelled again, causing the boy's eyes to cloud with ice. "Why should I?" he challenged with a sneer. "Because if you don't, I will come up there and castrate you." she said in an overly sweet and sugary voice. Draco shuddered and got up, making his way down to the Common Room. He knew that when her voice got like that, that she would do what she said. He didnt want a repeat of last time, when he had made the mistake of defying her...

_**~Flashback~**_

Ember had been sitting by the lake and had her music playing while she worked. Her robe was half way on and half off. The sleeves had drifted down to her mid arm, as the rest of the cape was splayed out around her in a circle, creating an elegant look. She had dark makeup on and brushed her long hair back. Her shirt was a cropped, tight, black strapless top. She had on tight ripped jeans that pressed against her skin and her shoes were black heels with open toes and fit around her slim foot. A slytherin pendent was around her neck and a dark emerald green bracelet was on her wrist. Her earrings were dangling snakes and her rings were green and black, some on each hand. Her lips were a lustful red color which went great with everything else. Her nails were base colored black but she had put glittery green polish over it so it looked like flecks of emerald green were mixed in with the black.

Draco was, at the time, walking towards Black Lake, smirking as he walked. He had just created his biggest prank ever on the Hufflepuffs, having set up multiple cannons of dung beadles to go off. That was his big mistake.

Ember looked at him in disgust. Of course she knew who he was. But did he know her? Nope. Her name was the most feared in the whole Slytherin House, even more than his. She stood up, setting her books on the ground and putting her robe on top of them. She had her hip jutted out to the side and her arms folded. She knew what he had done and while she didn't like the Hufflepuffs, she was a Slytherin prefect and she needed to put him in his place. "DRACO LUCIOUS MALFOY!" she shouted his full name. Her dark eyes blazed with fire and she looked very scary. Anyone who got in trouble with her was pretty much dead. Everyone knew it, except Malfoy.

Draco glared at the female who had dare speak his full name "Who are you?" he asked with a scowl.

Ember scoffed and marched up to him, jabbing her finger in his chest. "My name is one I'm sure you've heard. The girl that everyone fears more than you. The Slytherin Prefect. Head Girl of the Slytherin House. Sound familiar? Well it should. My name is Ember Thorn. And you just picked the wrong day to mess with the Hufflepuffs. You are a git, a loser, a jerk, an asshole, a self centered conceited brat. Son of a Death Eater, the boy who everyone obeys. The high and mighty slytherin prince. Well guess what? Your reign is at its end. You are the scum of the earth. Well let me tell you something Malfoy. Im going to make you sorry you ever did that to those kids. Im going to make you sorry you ever met me. And I'm gonna make you wish you were never born" she spat in disgust, glaring evilly.

"Well your a bitchy traitor to all Slytherins. You should've been a Hufflepuff!" Draco yells, completely unaware of what he had gotten himself into.

Her hands shoved him back and he flew into a tree. She had him pinned there by invisible bonds and her nails slashed at his face. She punched him, took his wand, lit his hair on fire, and hung him upside down in the air by his ankle. "I will hex you to the end of time you little shit. Lets teach you a lesson. One of such pain and suffering that you will run away screaming for mommy and daddy." her fingers lit with fire and she shot her power at him. "And unlike you, Malfoy, Im not just all talk." she smirked. "But being as I'm torturing you, I don't think I should be in Hufflepuff. Besides, I learned from my "Aunt." Im sure you know her. Bellatrix Lestrange. I became even more deadly than her."

Draco yelled out in pain. "I'll tell the Headmaster!"

"Oh but you won't. Because he knows what you've done and all the other things. He knows your secret. I have beat every death eater, your father, mother, your aunt, snape, even your master. Even Harry Potter. They all know my reputation. Every single person in this school. The staff as well. So you better shape up your game. Boy. You aren't worth my time but you need to be taught a lesson in manners. So pick a color, white, black, or grey? Or maybe gold? or all four. Just pick one. Any color." she said with a sly smile.

"How about none." Draco spats out, wincing from the pain in his head.

"Fine. Then I shall pick for you." she smirked. She said something in a foreign language and quick as a wink four blurs shot to her side. Three bolted across the grass and the forth slithered through the grass. When they stopped the kids that were watching from around the area and common room windows were astonished. The three wolves stood by their mistress, one black, one white, one grey. They snarled and snapped at the boy. The fourth shape had been a gold snake, which wound its way up Ember's arm and resided there.

Draco screamed slightly. "Let me go!" he yelled

"Why should I?" Ember challenged. She smirked and raised an eyebrow at him. "Don't like a taste of your own medicine?" she asked, telling the wolves to heel and the flames ceased. She stood inches from his face and had her wand at his neck. "Don't ever let me find you doing anything like that again. Are we clear?" she snapped. He opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off. "I don't think so Malfoy. You deserve what's coming to you. Im going to beat you until you **_BEG _**for mercy. How do you like that? Beaten by a girl." she purrs, smirking as she sashays over to him, swinging her hips sexily.


	2. The Ice King

Malfoy came back to the present and rubbed his temples as he finished descending the steps down to the Slytherin Common Room. The first thing he saw was her. Ember. Her dark eyes locked on his ice blue ones and you could practically see the volts of electricity passing between them. "Glad you made it down alive. It would have been such a shame if any part of you had been removed." she smirked, earning a scoff from the young man.

"You think I wouldn't do it. Believe me Malfoy, I would. In the most painful way. I'd be known as the one who brought the Slytherin King to his knees. But I wouldn't be content with just that, I'd make you get on your hands and knees, like the dog you are, and make you beg." she said with a cold laugh that made Malfoy shiver.

Her posse was made up of mixed races. Angel, a black haired Japanese beauty, Brittany, your stereotypical blond/white chick, Letitia, a Hispanic girl, and Aria, an African American female. Since it was a free class period most of the Slytherins were off doing their own thing, leaving Malfoy in the hands of the Fire Queen.

"What do you want Ember?" he sighed, standing in front of her. She stepped forward, her heels clicking on the stone floor as she ceased her action, inches from him.

"Why Malfoy, I thought you would never ask." she purred, reaching up and kissing his lips. She pulled away and turned around, walking to her friends as they cheered and laughed at the look of shock on his face. All the girls in her posse howled with haunting and cold laughter at the seemingly stupid boy.

"She got you good, yes she did!" Angel said in broken english, as she was still learning the language. (not trying to be mean or stereotypical for any of Ember's posse. Well maybe with Brittany I am) Draco blinked and walked up to Ember, a dangerous move. The young woman raised an eyebrow at him and stood with her hip jutted out to the side, arms folded. Malfoy glared at her posse who looked at their leader.

"Go on." Ember nods, as the girls scurry off, leaving the two alone. That, can either be a very good thing or a horribly idiotic bad thing.

Malfoy was quick in his movements as he shoved Ember into the wall, keeping her there. She, of course, was EXTREMELY pissed off. Malfoy knew if he didn't make a move soon, he would be dead. Literally. He pinned both her wrists above her head and kept her legs from hitting him by inserting his knee between her thighs. (I KNOW ALL YOU DIRTY MINDED TEENAGERS OUT THERE WHO ARE READING THIS HAD YOUR MINDS ROLL IN THE GUTTER! NO! HE IS NOT HAVING SEX WITH HER YET! BE FUCKING PATIENT! THANK YOU!) Ember hissed and snarled as he used his free hand to roughly yank her face towards him as he kissed the hell out of her. Ember was surprised at his skills in French kissing, considering that she was almost an expert at it. She couldn't keep her thoughts straight and had no control over her actions until they both realized that they had landed on one of the couches, her hands wrapped around his pale blonde hair, and his hands on either side of her head, almost leaving no space between them. In seconds he yanked her up, pushing her back against the stone wall as his fingers soundlessly crept up to the rim of her jeans and then to her half shirt.

"You may think I don't notice but I do. I just choose not to care." Ember whispered in his ear, making him bite down on his lip harshly, his need becoming more apparent to the fiery female across from him.

*You guys thought it was gonna get all hot and stuff didn't you? Haha! Next chapter. MAYBE!*


	3. Author's Note

I'm slightly amused and annoyed that people keep calling Ember from my Harry potter story a Mary-Sue. I am aware of what that is, but while ember IS powerful, her temper and coldness/arrogance is her flaw. And from what I've heard, a Mary-Sue doesn't have a flaw.

I spent a lot of time thinking about Ember, and making sure she wasn't a Mary-Sue. Allow me to point out her flaws:

coldness

arrogance

temper

cruelness

I think those are some pretty big flaws right there. She also doesn't have a tragic backstory so that's another thing. Like Malfoy, she just comes from an unhappy home. That's all.

One last point, Ember may be very beautiful, but think about Fleur Delacor. She was supposed to be very beautiful. So if you call Ember a Mary-Sue because of her looks, that means you're calling Fleur a Mary-Sue because she and Ember are both beautiful.

Thank you for your time and I find it ironic that most of the people who call her a Mary-Sue are guests. I am not changing Ember if you don't like her. You can choose not to read the story. It's your choice. I'm not making you.


End file.
